


#IronManWritesFanfic

by CheckersPalace



Series: Texting Shenanigans ft. Avengers [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Steve doesn't just art, Texting, he fanfics too, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: Texting Shenanigans ft. Avengers!salt and PEPPER:WHY IS #IronManWritesFanfic TRENDING ON TWITTER????Iron ore:Oh. That. Clint dared me toosalt and PEPPER:Tony, we talked about thissalt and PEPPER:Rule 15: Tony isn't allowed to write fanfiction





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [tumblr](https://checkerspalace.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
>  **salt and PEPPER:** Pepper Potts
> 
>  **Iron ore:** Tony "Iron Man" 
> 
> **Spangles:** Steve "Captain America" Rogers
> 
>  **Hawkass:** Clint "Hawkeye Barton
> 
>  **imacat:** Natasha "Black Widow" Romanov
> 
>  **HERCULES MULLIGAN:** Bruce "Hulk" Banner
> 
>  **THOR SON OF ODIN:** Thor "Thor" Odinsson

**salt and PEPPER** : TONY

 **Iron ore** : I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR

 **salt and PEPPER** : WHY IS #IronManWritesFanfic TRENDING ON TWITTER????

 **Iron ore** : Oh. That. Clint dared me too

 **salt and PEPPER** : Tony, we talked about this

 **salt and PEPPER:** Rule 15: Tony isn't allowed to write fanfiction

 **Iron ore** : Clint double dog dared me to tho

 **salt and PEPPER** : i'm going to have an aneurysm at 35god

 **Iron ore** : plz don't i need you

 **salt and PEPPER** : aw<33

 **Iron ore** : <3

 **salt and PEPPER** : You're still in trouble though, Tony

 **Iron ore** : damn

 

* * *

 

 

 **salt and PEPPER** : Hi Steve

 **Spangles** : Oh hey Pepper

 **salt and PEPPER** : I wouldn't normally do this but I'm really busy...

 **Spangles** : Anything you need!!

 **salt and PEPPER** : Can you talk to Clint and Tony?? Clint dared Tony to post on twitter and some site called.. archive something something

 **Spangles** : ...

 **salt and PEPPER** : but if you can't, I completely understand

 **Spangles** : well

 **Spangles** : I really don't think I can. Because if I do, it'll be really hypocritical of me

 **salt and PEPPER** : Steve

 **Spangles** : ...

 **salt and PEPPER** : Steve no

 **Spangles** : talk to Natasha. She's the scary one anyway. Equal to you of course

 **salt and PEPPER** : Steven Rogers

 **Spangles** : oh hey look at the time it's time for the thing and ibye

 **salt and PEPPER** : I don't get paid enough for this and my salary is un-fucking-believable

 **Spangles** : we appreciate you pepper. we really do

 **salt and PEPPER** : don't you have a thing to do?

 

* * *

 

 

 **Spangles** : she's onto me

 **Hawkass** : !!!

 **imacat** : you're screwed

 **Iron ore** : don't look at me, i already threw her off your trail!!

 **HERCULES MULLIGAN** : i don't know what's going on but i'm glad i don't

 **THOR SON OF ODIN** : agreed, Friend Hercules

 **Hawkass** : BAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA

 

* * *

 

 **salt and PEPPER** : hey nat

 **imacat** : ;)

 **salt and PEPPER** : youre not telling me anything are you

 **imacat** : you know i won't

 **salt and PEPPER** : damn

 **imacat** : #sorrynotsorry

 **salt and PEPPER** : #youreabitch

 **imacat** : #youlovemeanyway

 **salt and PEPPER** : #hashtag

 **imacat** : #whyareyouhashtagginghashtag

 **salt and PEPPER** : lets stop before this escalates again

 **imacat** : haha i win

 **salt and PEPPER** : no you don't

 **imacat** : ;)

 

* * *

 

 

 **Hawkass** : how much you wanna bet for pepper to find out it was steve who hacked and posted onto your account

 **Iron ore** : private chat?

 **Hawkass** : if we did this in the regular one then natasha or bruce would win

 **Iron ore** : ...true

 **Hawkass** : so, how long and how much?

 **Iron ore** : i don't know, depends on how good you are, gorgeous;)

 **Hawkass** : aw tony no

 **Iron ore** : you walked into that one

 **Hawkass** : ...

 **Hawkass** : yeah, i did

 **Hawkass** : how much you wanna bet, dumbass???

 **Iron ore** : tomorrow and @noon, a blowjob?

 **Hawkass** : you're in a relationship

 **Iron ore** : you're not saying no and Pepper's open, you know that

 **Hawkass** : ...if you're sure

 **Iron ore** : sure i'm sure, you taking it?

 **Hawkass** : fine. also, i say tomorrow around 9

 **Iron ore** : you're on

 **Hawkass** : ;)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this suddenly got less crack-y also this was originally gonna be really meta 'avengers look at ao3 and reads about themselves looking at ao3 writing ao3' but no, this somehow happened
> 
> i meant for nat and pepper to be entirely platonic but then my mind went: All the poly
> 
> so. there's that now, i guess . Tell me what you thought about this, cause i don't know
> 
>  
> 
> ILWOAMS is still in progress and so is the 2nd part of Colors!! So, look out for that!
> 
> 2nd part of Colors will probably come out first since I'm further along that fic than I am with ILWOAMS
> 
> Comment/Kudos:)


End file.
